ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Superimposing Subtypes
Note: Taken from yugiohcardmaker.net. I did not write this originally* AKA: How do I make Spirit, Toon, and Gemini cards with yugiohcardmaker.net? Hello and welcome, now before you say anything about this tutorial, I know there have been quite a few of these in the past, however I decided to give this a shot myself. But first thing to note is that only after starting this tutorial did I realize before that in which I spent several minutes cutting out text that I didn't actually need to do so, but anyway this tutorial was done in MS Paint and that just shows how easy this is to do, anyway let's move on and get into things. 1st Step: Okay so first of all, before we really get down to anything you will need to start off by creating two versions of your card, I do suggest you save both versions to your computer so you can then edit them in MS Paint. These two versions must include a "Typeless" version and then a version with your card's type, here is my two versions below. 2nd Step: Okay now here is where things get slightly tricky, well they could do at least. What you will need to do is go to the card image that has your card's type on it and highlight that area and also include the outer rim of the card text box just for aligning purposes make sure to only go to the end of the sub-type, in this tutorial that would be to the end of the I in Gemini, this is show below. You will then need to copy that and then paste it in the correct alignment on your "Typeless" card image, this may be quite difficult if you aren't very good with this sort of thing, hopefully you won't have any real problems with this, but just in case you can see this below in my example. 3rd Step: Okay here comes the last part of this short but effective tutorial. You will now need to take the "]" that is in your card image that contains your card's type, you will need to cut out a bit of the orange or other color so that you can place this at the end of your card's type, below is what the finished product should look like. And that pretty much raps this tutorial up, I wish this could have been longer and not looked so untidy, but I do hope this has helped someone out there a tiny bit, also this isn't limited to Effect Monsters you can do it on any kind of card it will just follow the same principle, I may eventually end up making a "Card Frame Coloring" tutorial but until then enjoy this tutorial! I DO NOT TAKE CREDIT FOR THE IMAGE IN THE CARD FOR THIS TUTORIAL, THE IMAGE IS FROM AN UNKNOWN ARTIST AND WAS FOUND ON PHOTOBUCKET, IT IS USED AS A MEANS TO IMPROVE THE QUALITY OF THIS TUTORIAL, THANK YOU! Category:Help